L'enlèvement
by Lyla0i
Summary: Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Très différent de ce que je fais habituellement. Très sombre.
1. une étrange rencontre

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic, celui-ci est le plus court. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à Tiffmouss de l'avoir relue.**

**J'espère que vous accrocherez à cette histoire, bonne lecture.**

**L'enlèvement**

_**Chapitre 1 : une étrange rencontre**_

Nico et Sacha s'étaient retrouvés à la sortie de la gare de Narbonne. Le premier était grand, blond, athlétique, les yeux bleus, français par sa mère et espagnol par son père, il faisait tombé les filles tomber les filles avec son sourire charmeur. Guitariste et chanteur, il restait pourtant discret dans sa vie privée. Sacha, trompettiste, tout juste vingt ans, de sept ans plus jeune que son ami avait tout autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Brun, pas très grand mais bien musclé, bronzé, avec piercings et tatouages, il avait le look d'un bad boy avec le cœur sur la main. Trois ans auparavant, lors d'un nouvel an bien arrosé, ils avaient décidé de former un groupe de musique avec d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de cette soirée. Ils avaient tout de suite rencontré le succès, avaient fait une tournée pendant près d'un an et s'étaient ensuite tournés vers des carrières solo. Un an après la fin de la tournée de leur spectacle, le groupe se retrouvait pour passer un weekend ensemble dans un gîte. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient retrouvés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés et c'est en blaguant qu'ils allaient prendre un taxi pour se rendre au gîte, l'esprit léger…

Mais alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la gare, le plus âgé percuta une jeune femme. Brune, les cheveux longs et ondulés, le teint hâlé, des yeux bleu, presque gris, fine, athlétique mais pas très grande. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un chemisier blanc. Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas et de la trouver très belle.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Nico avec une voix charmeuse. En effet la jeune femme semblait tétanisée et avait les yeux dans le vide. Au son de sa voix, elle secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Ne restez pas seul aujourd'hui, surtout ne vous isolez pas, lui dit-elle avec un accent anglais en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pardon ? demanda le blond, sous le choque et pas certain d'avoir compris, il commençait à se demander si la jeune femme n'était pas folle.

- Ils vous enlèveront s'ils en ont l'occasion, et là ce ne sera plus que souffrance pour vous. Ils vous tortureront physiquement et psychologiquement…

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Sacha en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme, lui provoquant une autre trans. Nicolas était sous le choc et semblait incapable de réagir.

- Vous aussi vous allez souffrir. On se reverra quand vous aurez épuisez toutes les possibilités et que serez à bout. Quand votre cerveau acceptera que peut être, la magie existe.

Et sur ces paroles, elle repartie, disparaissant à travers la foule. Les deux amis restèrent interdits quelques instants, méditant chacun sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tu crois qu'il faut la croire ? finit par demander le plus jeune en arrêtant un taxi.

- Je ne crois pas en la magie, répondit Nico après avoir donné l'adresse au chauffeur de taxi. Pour ce qui est de son avertissement je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à y croire… T'en fais pas, ça ira, rajouta-t-il en voyant que son cadet se faisait vraiment du souci.

Le jeune homme changea habillement de conversation et Sacha retrouva le sourire ainsi que son excitation à l'idée de retrouver son groupe.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet et d'une note de taxi plutôt salée, ils arrivèrent devant un charmant gîte, perdu sur le bord de mer, et aucun voisin à portée de vue. Mathias, le chanteur du groupe avec Nico d'un an son cadet, avait lui aussi un look de bad boy. Il était brun, la peau claire, musclé finement, des tatouages le recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Aline, la chanteuse et flûtiste était blonde, très grande, très fine, presque anorexique, mais ne manquait pas de beauté. Elle avait le même âge que Mathias, tous deux s'étaient trouvés et ne se quittaient plus. Antoine, percussionniste d'origine haïtienne, était un beau black très bien bâti qui en imposait par sa seule présence même si tout chez lui dégageait de la douceur. Il avait le même âge que Daniel (ou Dan comme il aimait se faire appeler), le bassiste. Un brun ténébreux de 32 ans qui économisait ses mots et avait souvent le visage fermé. Toujours habillé de noir, les yeux noirs, il ne faisait pas facilement confiance. Et Carole, la pianiste, du même âge que Sacha, brune aux yeux bleus, elle dégageait une impression de fraîcheur. Pas très grande et avec des formes très féminines, elle était très jolie. Tous vinrent les accueillir, ils étaient les derniers à arriver, le weekend pouvait commencer.

0o0o0

La journée s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur, un bon repas accompagné de bons vins et beaucoup de rire et de chansons. La nuit était bien avancée, tous commençaient à avoir un petit coup dans le nez et les rires redoublaient. Sacha avait oublié la rencontre avec la mystérieuse femme du matin et discutait avec Mathias et Carole quand ils furent rejoints par le reste de leurs amis excepté Nico. Et tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Ne restez pas seul aujourd'hui, surtout ne vous isolez… chuchota-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda Mathias qui était le seul à l'avoir entendu.

- Où est Nico ? demanda le plus jeune, au bord de la panique, l'alcool l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

Il est sortit téléphoner, répondit Aline, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

- Non, non, il ne faut pas qu'il soit seul, il ne doit pas…

Sacha paniquait complètement et n'arrivait plus à faire des phrases cohérentes. Antoine décida d'aller chercher Nico dehors afin de calmer le jeune homme. Pendant que le noir s'absentait, Mathias réussit à calmer son jeune ami et à lui demander des explications. Quand le trompettiste eut fini de raconter leur mésaventure du matin, Antoine revint, seul, et la mine dépitée. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe.

- J'ai trouvé son téléphone par terre, mais aucune trace de lui.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Sacha qui recommençait à paniquer. On appelle la police ?

**Voilà pour cette mise en bouche.**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**La suite assez rapidement**


	2. L'enfer commence

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
><strong>

**Attention les violences commencent dans ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous accrocherez à cette histoire, bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 2 : l'enfer commence**_

Nicolas avait mal à la tête, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir ressentit une grande douleur à l'arrière du crâne puis le noir total. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, les mots de la mystérieuse femme tournaient dans sa tête : « Ils vous enlèveront s'ils en ont l'occasion, et là ce ne sera plus que souffrance pour vous. Ils vous tortureront physiquement et psychologiquement… » Il entendait un morceau de musique joué par son groupe.

Il ouvrit les yeux en faisant un bond après avoir reçu un saut d'eau froide.

- Debout ! Lui ordonna une voix derrière lui.

Il obtempéra, tremblant de froid dans ses vêtements trempés. Il était dans une espèce de cave. La salle était rectangulaire, sombre, poussiéreuse avec une petite lucarne juste sous le plafond comme seule source de lumière. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme avec lui, encagoulés, tout habillés de noir, rien ne lui permettait de les identifier. La femme s'était assise sur un sceau retourné contre le mur en face de lui. Un des hommes se tenait sur le côté, adossé contre la porte, un ordinateur sur les genoux et le troisième tournait autour de lui, c'est ce dernier qui donnait les ordres.

- Déshabilles-toi ! Ordonna encore l'homme.

Nico ne bougea pas, il refusait de se mettre à nu sous le regard de ces inconnus. L'homme prit un objet dans son dos et le fit claquer, c'était un petit fouet, de la taille d'un martinet mais avec une seule lanière. L'homme répéta son ordre mais Nico n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas croire que cet homme allait utiliser ce fouet. L'homme repassa dans son dos et s'y arrêta.

Le chanteur sentait la présence de l'homme derrière lui, la tension commençait à monter en lui, il ne voulait pas céder, il ne voulait pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus sur son esprit, il avait bien comprit que cet homme allait essayer de le briser mais il devait résister. Il ne devait pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus, il de… Une douleur aigüe lui déchira le dos en même temps qu'un claquement déchirait le silence, Nico ne put retenir un cri.

- Déshabilles-toi ! Intima l'homme en faisant à nouveau claquer le fouet dans le vide.

Son cœur frappait à ses oreilles, son dos lui faisait horriblement mal et la peur de sentir le fouet s'abattre à nouveau sur lui prit le dessus. Les mains tremblantes, il retira son t-shirt, lentement. Il sentait le regard de ses ravisseurs sur lui. Alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner son pantalon la musique changea derrière lui. Il reconnu une de ses chansons en espagnol qu'il avait enregistré avant de rencontrer le groupe mais il n'y prêta pas attention préférant rester concentré sur ses tortionnaires. Plus il se déshabillait, plus son mal-être augmentait.

Une fois qu'il fut nu il plaça pudiquement ses mains devant son intimité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver, son angoisse grandissait, lui tordait le ventre, son dos et sa tête continuaient de le faire souffrir et il avait froid. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit de chaînes. Sa peur redoubla en voyant une chaîne terminée par des menottes descendre devant lui.

La femme se leva et se mit devant lui, elle posa le bout de ses ongles sur ses épaules (ses mains étant les seules parties de son corps à de pas être couvertes de tissus noir). Nico frissonna de peur et de mal-être en sentant ces ongles descendre le long de ses bras, en sentant ces mains frôler ses parties intimes pour finir par se serrer autour de ses poignets. La femme enferma les poignets de son prisonnier dans les menottes et la chaîne remonta jusqu'à ce que le guitariste ait les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Du bout des doigts, elle partit à la découverte du corps de Nico, insistant sur les parties plus sensibles, amorçant même à un moment des mouvements de masturbation. Le jeune homme avait envie de vomir et de pleurer. De vomir de dégoût de ces attouchements qu'il ne voulait pas, il se sentait salit. De pleurer de honte de ne pas pouvoir s'extraire de ces doigts, de ces caresses qui lui déplaisaient tant. Il avait aussi envie de se boucher les oreilles de ne plus s'entendre chanter, de ne plus entendre cette mélodie qui jusqu'à ce jour l'apaisait… Il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'écouter ou la chanter sans repenser à ce qu'il vivait à cet instant… Il comprit ce que la femme qu'il avait rencontré à la gare avait voulu dire par « tortures psychologiques ».

Quand la femme se recula, Nico vit que l'homme adossé contre la porte avait ouvert son ordinateur portable et avait mit des écouteurs. Il tapait sur le clavier quelques phrases puis attendait et retapait. A un moment il leva la tête vers l'homme qui était derrière le prisonnier et lui fit un petit signe.

L'angoisse augmenta chez le jeune homme et se transforma en panique quand il sentit deux mains calleuses se poser sur ses fesses et les écarter. Le poignet droit de son tortionnaire se posa en haut de ses fesses alors que le majeur de cette même main descendait le long de la raie.

- Non, dit-il paniqué, faîtes pas ça. NON ! Cria-t-il alors que le doigt s'enfonçait en lui, sans aucun lubrifiant, lui déchirant l'anus à chaque mouvement et lui faisant échapper des petits cris de douleur. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à la chaîne, il avait fermé les yeux et espérait sans y croire que son tortionnaire n'irait pas plus loin. Sa douleur augmentait à chaque mouvement, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Et soudain tout cessa, le doigt, les mains s'ôtèrent de sur et de dans lui. Nico ouvrit les yeux, son tortionnaire était en face de lui. L'homme lui envoya un terrible coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration et le plia en deux. Le chanteur sentit ensuite un autre coup s'abattre entre ses omoplates, le laissant suspendu à sa chaîne. Et puis, pour faire bonne mesure le bourreau lui donna un grand coup de genoux dans les côtes avant de sortir de la pièce avec l'autre homme, emportant avec eux tout ce qu'il y avait, les vêtements du jeune homme compris. La femme se dirigea vers lui, laissa ses mains se promener sur son corps puis alla actionner une manette derrière lui, libérant la chaîne et l'amenant à percuter le sol.

Sous la douleur qu'il ressentait partout en lui, Nico perdit connaissance.

0o0o0

Le groupe avait finalement décidé d'appeler la police afin de rassurer Sacha. L'inspecteur était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bon vivant avec des lunettes et une calvitie bien avancée. Il ne croyait pas à l'histoire du jeune homme et était en train de lui expliquer qu'il fallait attendre vingt-quatre heures avant de pouvoir ouvrir une enquête pour la disparition d'un adulte quand une musique se fit entendre à travers les enceintes de la radio alors que celle-ci était éteinte auparavant.

- Nous avons enlevé votre ami, dit une voix de robot, sans tons. Vous allez nous déposer un million d'euros en petites coupures avec des numéros de série qui ne se suivent pas dans la cabine téléphonique qui est à l'entrée ouest du village dont vous êtes le plus proche. Avez-vous prévenu la police ?

Ils se regardèrent, le policier fit non de la tête et Dan répondit à haute voix.

- Non.

- Vous n'auriez pas du me mentir, répondit la voix. Une autre voix s'éleva, celle de Nicolas. Non. Faites pas ça. NON ! La peur et surtout la douleur s'entendaient dans sa voix.

Tous ses amis étaient en état de choc, ils ne voulaient pas imaginer ce que leur ami était en train de subir, mais leur imagination se mettait en route malgré eux. La voix robotique reprit, les cris du guitariste s'entendant toujours derrière elle.

- Ne me mentez plus jamais. J'interdis à la police de se rendre sur le lieu de dépose de l'argent, de fouiller la maison, d'essayer de suivre l'argent d'une manière ou d'une autre ou de vous mettre sous protection. Vous devez tous rester ici. Les seuls déplacements qui vous sont autorisés sont ceux qui concernent l'argent. Toutes les heures nous vous enverrons un petit rappel de nos conditions.

La voix se tue, la radio s'éteignit et le silence s'installa. Les cris de Nico continuant de résonner dans leurs têtes. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Carole qu'Antoine avait prit dans ses bras. Mathias avait amené Sacha à s'appuyer contre sa poitrine, réalisant que le jeune homme se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir prit au sérieux l'avertissement. Aline et Dan avaient le visage sombre, fermé, et ne montraient pas leur émotion mais tout le monde les savait très affectés. Le policier réfléchissait, il ne pouvait clairement pas demander à des renforts de les rejoindre, les jeunes allaient s'y opposer vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le mieux à faire était de se rendre à la banque dès son ouverture, il appellerait un collègue de là-bas.

- Vous devriez essayer de dormir, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant l'ouverture de la banque, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Les musiciens le regardèrent surpris mais soulagés qu'il ne propose pas une plus grande implication de la police. Par contre aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se retrouver seul dans une chambre, ils réaménagèrent donc le salon pour en faire un dortoir, dépliant les canapés convertibles, descendant des matelas et des couvertures.

Sacha continuait de chercher du réconfort auprès de Mathias et s'endormit dans ses bras. Le leader du groupe discutait à voix basse avec Dan de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de l'étrange rencontre que leurs amis avaient fait à la gare. Carole s'était endormie dans les bras d'Antoine qui suivait la conversation sans y prendre part et Aline s'était assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, enroulée dans une couverture elle regardait dehors, essayant d'y trouver du calme et de la sérénité. L'inspecteur s'était assis dans un fauteuil et observait, réfléchissait. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler d'une affaire comme celle-ci, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il préférait se tromper, dans l'autre affaire, la victime était morte après plusieurs jours de torture.

Ça ne faisait que quelques dizaines de minutes que les plus jeunes s'étaient assoupis quand la radio se ralluma, diffusant faiblement un morceau de leur groupe. Sacha et Carole s'étaient réveillés mais n'avaient pas bougé de l'étreinte rassurante de leurs aînés. Après quelques instants, leurs permettant à tous de reconnaître la musique, un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement de douleur retentit. Puis un second plus fort, un troisième, et encore un autre, et les gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Mathias voulu couvrir les oreilles de Sacha, mais celui-ci se dégagea et serra fortement les épaules de son ami dans ses mains. Carole laissa le noir lui couvrir les oreilles et sanglota contre sa poitrine. Tous sentaient leurs estomacs se serrer, ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir la douleur de Nico mais ils l'imaginaient et souffraient de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Les minutes passèrent longuement, pendant lesquels ils entendaient la souffrance de leur ami et la musique sur laquelle ils avaient tant partagé de joie ensemble et puis la radio s'éteignit, laissant les sanglots de Carole comme seul son brisant le silence. Dans leurs têtes les cris retentissaient encore, et encore, et encore. Les plus âgés levèrent les yeux vers le policier.

- Ne peut-on vraiment rien faire avant demain matin ? finit par demander Aline, la voix blanche.

- Vous, non. Moi je peux retourner au poste et travailler de là-bas, chercher si on n'a pas déjà eut d'enquêtes comme celle-ci, brancher quelques collègues…

- Vous cherchez quoi ? Cria Carole, perdant la tête d'avoir entendu la douleur de son ami. Vous voulez qu'ils le découpent en petits morceaux ?

- Que je fasse appel à mes collègues ou non, ils le tortureront. Répondit-il calmement, sachant très bien le mal qu'il faisait en parlant avec autant de détachement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aggraver sa situation, ajouta Dan, froidement.

- Alors non, il n'y a rien à faire. La banque ouvre dans 4h, un ou deux parmi vous viendront avec moi, nous partirons dans 3h30, d'ici là, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est essayer de nous reposer. La voix était dure, impérative, personne ne répondit.

Tous essayèrent de se rendormirent, de chasser les cris de Nico, les images produites par leur imagination dès qu'ils fermaient les yeux. Des images, bien en dessous de la réalité.

0o0o0

La chanson phare du groupe résonnait dans la pièce.

L'homme ferma son ordinateur et fit signe à son acolyte qu'il pouvait arrêter. Pour faire bonne mesure, le tortionnaire envoya un dernier coup de point dans le dos de sa victime qui se cambra en criant de douleur, puis il retira son coup de point américain ensanglanté et sortit de la pièce. Seule la femme était encore présente. Nico tenait à peine debout, seulement en s'accrochant à sa chaîne au-dessus de sa tête. Il releva la tête en sentant la présence de la femme devant lui. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du prisonnier et vint lui donner un baiser auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le guitariste sentit la deuxième main de la femme descendre le long de son torse et aller se placer autour de ses parties intimes, il frissonna de dégoût.

- Réponds à mon baiser, souffla la femme avant de retourner sur ses lèvres qui restaient closes.

Alors la femme serra ses doigts autour de la partie sensible du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un cri de douleur. Elle profita de ce cri pour approfondir le baiser. Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle continua de serrer.

Des barrières lâchèrent dans la tête de Nico et il répondit au baiser, voulant faire cesser la douleur.

- C'est bien, chuchota-telle encore en relâchant ses lèvres, puis elle sortit.

Le jeune homme commença à se détendre mais se contracta à nouveau, presque immédiatement, quand la porte se rouvrit. La femme entra avec deux bols, un qui semblait plein d'eau et l'autre de nourriture qu'elle posa contre un mur de la salle. Puis elle alla relâcher la chaîne. Nico tomba dès que celle-ci fût détendue, il regarda la femme sortir et se dirigea vers le bol d'eau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un trou à côté des bols et comprit que c'était pour faire ses besoins. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers la nourriture : un morceau de pain et une espèce de bouillie marron. Il bu et grignotât un peu en bougeant le moins possible pour essayer de minimiser les douleurs qu'il ressentait et s'endormit.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre,**

**Suite dans quelques jours.**


	3. la rançon

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
><strong>

**Attention un des chapitres les plus violents de la fic.**

**J'espère que vous accrocherez à cette histoire, bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 3 : la rançon**_

Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux quand il reçu un sceau d'eau glacée qui le réveilla en sursaut. Tout son corps se contracta, il laissa les chaînes le remettre debout et se prépara à recevoir les coups. C'était la septième fois qu'il était réveillé ainsi et battu à mains nues, avec le coup de point américain ou un bâton. Il essayait de ne pas crier, de ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction, il avait comprit que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient mais il finissait toujours par lâcher prise, par crier. Les barrières de son cerveau lâchaient de plus en plus tôt à chaque séance de torture. Et toujours ses musiques ou celles de son groupe qui tournaient en boucle. A chaque fois, quand les hommes étaient partis, la femme venait l'embrasser, le caresser dans le but de le faire réagir. Il répondait avec dégoût au baiser mais n'essayait plus de résister. Il avait honte de son comportement mais il n'y arrivait plus.

Cette fois les tortionnaires avaient l'aire en colère et heureux à la fois.

Dan et Mathias revenaient tout juste dans le gîte avec l'inspecteur quand la radio s'alluma pour la septième fois. Il était tout juste 10h du matin et toutes les heures elle s'était allumée, faisant partager à tout le groupe les cris de leur ami. Cette fois ils avaient l'espoir de ne pas entendre de cris, ils venaient de déposer l'argent que les ravisseurs leur avaient demandé.

- Chantes-nous quelque chose, dit une voix grave qui n'était pas l'habituelle voix de robot.

Nico frissonna en voyant le petit fouet dans la main de l'homme mais il voulait au moins essayer de résister.

Le fouet claqua, tous frissonnèrent en entendant le cri de douleur déchirant du blond. « Chante » ordonna à nouveau la voix. Nicolas commença alors à chanter, sa voix était fatiguée, rauque, ses amis eurent du mal à la reconnaître.

_(Feel like Going Home, Notting Hillbillies_)

_Lord I feel like going home  
>I tried and I failed and I'm tired and weary<br>Everything I ever done was wrong  
>And I feel like going home<em>

_Lord I tried to see it through_  
><em>But it was too much for me<em>  
><em>And now I'm coming home to you<em>  
><em>And I feel like going home<em>

Le fouet claqua à nouveau alors que le chanteur reprenait sa respiration, il laissa échapper un cri mais s'empressa de reprendre sa chanson quand un deuxième coup de fouet claqua dans le vide. Il avait mal, il avait peur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses tortionnaires voulaient qu'il chante. Ses amis étaient abattus d'entendre sa voix se briser et son cri déchirant les hauts parleurs.

_Cloudy skies are rolling in  
>And not a friend around to help me<br>From all the places I have been  
>And I feel like going home<em>

_Lord I feel like going home_  
><em>I tried and I failed and I'm tired and weary<em>  
><em>Everything I ever done was wrong<em>  
><em>And I feel like going home<em>

- Tes amis n'ont pas respecté nos conditions, dit la voix. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on ne respecte pas les règles ? On est puni, répondit la voix à sa propre question sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre.

Les amis en questions se regardèrent horrifiés, ils ne comprenaient, ils avaient tout respecté pourtant… et leurs regards tombèrent sur le policier.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Cria Dan en s'approchant dangereusement du policier, l'aire menaçant.

Mathias et Antoine se précipitèrent pour le retenir, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une bagarre en plus du reste. Le policier fut empêché de répondre par la voix du guitariste torturé.

Quelques secondes s'était passées durant lesquelles son tortionnaire était dans son dos et ne l'avait pas touché. Mais il ne put retenir un cri quand celui-ci entra ses doigts dans une blessure ouverte pour les enduire de sang. Il les retira aussi rapidement qu'il les avait mis et brusquement en introduisit un dans l'intimité de Nico qui cria. Il fit à peine quelques vas et vient avec son doigt qu'un deuxième venait le rejoindre.

- Non, arrêtez ! Criait le jeune homme, son esprit était en train de lâcher, il ne voulait plus lutter pour ne pas crier il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que son tortionnaire n'aille pas plus loin.

Ses amis tremblaient pour lui, Carole se bouchait les oreilles sans parvenir à échapper aux cris.

Un troisième doigt entra, faisant encore crier et supplier le jeune chanteur. Puis tout s'arrêta, les doigts sortirent de lui, il respira de grandes goulées d'air, essayant de ne pas écouter la voix de ses amis dans la musique. Et puis il sentit quelque chose de plus gros appuyer sur son entrée intime, sa respiration se bloqua et il comprit.

- Non, pitié ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! Criait-il, désespéré. Nooooooon ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il se faisait pénétré, sans lubrifiant, préservatif et presqu'aucune préparation.

Il avait l'impression de se faire déchirer et brûler de l'intérieur. A chaque mouvement de l'homme en lui sa douleur s'intensifiait. Il se mit à sangloter, lâchant un cri de douleur à chaque fois que l'homme s'enfonçait au plus profond de lui.

Ses amis n'avaient plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il était en train de subir. Ils entendaient les sanglots et les cris de leur ami ainsi que le claquement très reconnaissable des cuisses du violeur contre les fesses de sa victime. Aline avait attiré Carole contre elle et avait mit ses bras autour de sa tête pour atténuer si c'était possible les bruits horribles qu'ils entendaient. Sacha se bouchait les oreilles en regardant méchamment le policier. Dan essayait de se dégager de ses amis pour aller frapper le dit policier qui avait provoqué le viol de son ami et Mathias et Antoine continuaient de le retenir en essayant de ne plus entendre les cris.

Dans un râle, l'homme se déversa dans son prisonnier alors que la musique commençait à passer une nouvelle chanson du groupe et Nico sanglota de plus belle.

- Vous devrez réunir à nouveau de l'argent, nous vous recontacterons dans deux heures pour le lieu et le montant. La sanction sera pire si vous manquez de nouveau à nos règles, dit la voix robotique.

Les sanglots de Nico se faisaient toujours entendre en fond et puis tout se coupa à nouveau.

La femme se dirigea vers le prisonnier quand ses deux acolytes furent sortis et reprit son manège habituel. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, répondant au baiser sans y penser, il se sentait brisé, sale. Elle le regarda avec un sourire satisfait et alla débloquer la chaîne. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sonné, il perdit connaissance alors que la femme sortait.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? cria Dan à nouveau au policier

- J'avais un homme sur place, répondit-il nullement inquiété par le ton du brun ténébreux.

- Dégagez ! Intima-t-il

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Si.

L'inspecteur regarda les jeunes gens les uns après les autres, tous lui firent signe de la tête qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Daniel. Très fièrement il prit alors ses affaires et parti.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?demanda Sacha, la voix blanche. Il se sentait vraiment coupable.

- Rien, on attend. Répondit Mathias, puis il ajouta la mine sombre, ça va être quatre longues heures encore.

- Pourquoi quatre ? demanda le trompettiste. Ils nous donneront les infos dans deux heures !

- Oui, mais la banque est fermée entre midi et quatorze heures. Essayons de nous reposer, avec un peu de chances, ils vont laisser Nico tranquille jusqu'à midi. Répondit Mathias à nouveau, il se souvenait avoir lu les horaires de la banque en y entrant une heure plus tôt.

**La suite bientôt. Encore un chapitre très douloureux à venir, ensuite ça le sera moins.**

**A dans quelques jours**


	4. the last goodbye

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
><strong>

**Attention dernier chapitre vraiment violent de la fic.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous accrocherez à cette histoire, bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 4 : The last Goodbye**_

La réponse ne plut pas à Sacha qui parti chercher un peu de solitude dans les étages. Les autres le laissèrent, comprenant son besoin de solitude et ayant eux-mêmes besoin de se reposer un petit peu. Le jeune brun s'assit dans un coin de chambre vide et vidée de son matelas et se laissa enfin aller à sa culpabilité, s'effondrant en larmes. Il s'endormit alors qu'il était toujours en train de pleurer.

Nico fut sortit de sa torpeur quand la porte s'ouvrit, juste avant de recevoir le seau d'eau, son instinct de survie était toujours présent en lui mais il se sentait épuisé, sale, à bout de forces, et il ne voulait plus entendre la musique, il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. Tout son corps était douloureux, il n'y avait que son visage qui avait été épargné par ses tortionnaires. La chaîne se tendit, l'homme prit en main une grande barre de fer et lui intima de chanter à nouveau.

Tous se firent réveiller par la radio deux heures après l'appel précédant, la voix de Nico, encore plus brisée que précédemment commençait à chanter.

_(The last Goddbye, Billy Boyd)_

**_I saw the light fade from the sky_**_  
><em>**_On the wind I heard a sigh_**_  
><em>**_As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_**_  
><em>**_I will sing this last goodbye_**_  
><em>

L'homme frappa. Fort. Sur la hanche du chanteur qui produit un horrible son de craquement qui se mélangea au cri du supplicié. La douleur était terrible, lui coupant le souffle maintenant que le cri était sortit.

- Reprends, chuchota l'homme de manière à ce que la radio ne puisse pas capter ses mots. Ou je te la mets dans le cul.

Nico regarda la barre qui était vraiment grosse et semblait très mal polie. Il avait peur de se faire violer à nouveau, d'autant plus par cet objet qui le ferait encore plus souffrir que son ravisseur. Il respira profondément pour retrouver son souffle et passer au dessus de la douleur, mais celle-ci resta présente dans sa voix quand il reprit sa chanson.

**_Night is now falling_**_**  
><strong>_**_So ends this day_**_**  
><strong>_**_The road is now calling_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I must away_**_**  
><strong>_**_Over hill and under tree_**_**  
><strong>_**_Through lands where never light has shone_**_**  
><strong>_**_By silver streams that run down to the sea_**_**  
><strong>_**_Under cloud, beneath the stars_**_**  
><strong>_**_Over snow and winter's morn_**_**  
><strong>_**_I turn at last to paths that lead home_**

Sacha, seul dans la chambre à l'étage entendit un deuxième bruit de craquement mélangé au cri de son ami à travers ses mains qu'il avait mit par dessus ses oreilles. La culpabilité le rongeait, l'horreur le dévorait, l'inactivité le rendait fou, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces cris…

**_And, oh, where the road then takes me,_**_**  
><strong>_**_I can not tell_**_**  
><strong>_**_We came all this way_**_**  
><strong>_**_But now comes the day_**_**  
><strong>_**_To bid you farewell_**_**  
><strong>_

Nico hurla, c'était la troisième fois que son tortionnaire tapait sur sa hanche il sentait que cette fois son os avait finit de se transformer en purée. Il savait que si jamais il s'en sortait, il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher correctement, voir même ne plus marcher du tout. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il avait de plus en plus de mal à chanter. Sa voix s'enrouait avec les sanglots et la douleur, la tête lui tournait, sa conscience ne demandait qu'à foutre le camp et à se laisser sombrer dans le noir. Mais à chaque fois l'homme venait appuyer la barre contre son intimité et le chanteur s'obligeait à reprendre, la douleur du viol qu'il avait subi deux heures plus tôt toujours présente.

**_Many places I have been_**_**  
><strong>_**_Many sorrows I have seen_**_**  
><strong>_**_But don't regret_**_**  
><strong>_**_Nor will I forget_**_**  
><strong>_**_All who took that road with me_**

Dans la pièce principale du gîte, tout le monde pleurait. Tous comprenaient l'anglais et entendaient là Nico leur faire un adieu, ils comprenaient que la volonté de vivre de leur ami était en train de lâcher.

- Accroches-toi Nico. Chuchotait en boucle Mathias. Accroches-toi, on va trouver une solution, tiens, bon.

Les bruits de craquement des os, les sanglots et les cris de leur ami qui ponctuaient la chanson leur donnait vraiment l'impression d'assister en directe à son exécution. Mais à chaque fois, après quelques longues secondes de silence, le blondinet reprenait.

**_Night is now falling_**_**  
><strong>_**_So ends this day_**_**  
><strong>_**_The road is now calling_**_**  
><strong>_**_And I must away_**_**  
><strong>_**_Over hill, and under tree_**_**  
><strong>_**_Through lands where never light has shone_**_**  
><strong>_**_By silver streams that run down to the sea_**_**  
><strong>_**_To these memories I will hold_**_**  
><strong>_**_With your blessing I will go_****  
><strong>**_To turn at last to paths that lead home_**

Nico souhaitait mourir à cet instant. Après s'être acharné sur sa hanche, l'homme s'en prenait maintenant à son épaule, la réduisant en bouillie. C'était le deuxième coup de barre qu'il y recevait. Il cria, son propre cri résonna dans ses oreilles, la douleur lui vrilla la tête et il s'évanouit.

Mais ses geôliers ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, ils voulaient qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Ils lui jetèrent un seau d'eau glacée qui le réveilla en sursaut, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. « Chante » lui glissa l'homme à l'oreille en appuyant la barre de fer entre ses fesses. Nico hocha la tête, inspira profondément et reprit sa chanson, la voix tremblante.

**_And, oh, where the road then takes me,_**_**  
><strong>_**_I can not tell_**_**  
><strong>_**_We came all this way_**_**  
><strong>_**_But now comes the day_**_**  
><strong>_**_To bid you farewell_**_**  
><strong>_**_I bid you all a very fond farewell…_**

L'homme coupa la dernière note en donnant un grand coup dans le ventre du chanteur qui sentit que ses côtes flottantes se cassaient mais il ne put crier tellement le choc lui coupa le jeune homme s'était plié en avant autant que les chaînes le lui permettaient.

L'homme lui mit un grand coup dans le dos, le faisant hurler et se cambrer, puis il lui en remit un dans le ventre et encore un dans le dos… Le guitariste était à la limite de l'évanouissement, mais son esprit luttait encore, il s'était mis à cracher du sang en même temps qu'il hurlait de douleurs. L'idée de mourir plus présente que jamais dans son esprit, accompagnée d'une chanson triste que son groupe avait composé.

Ses amis entendaient ses hurlements, se demandant quand les tortionnaires allaient arrêter. Mathias continuait d'encourager le blond à tenir en chuchotant, tous pleuraient d'assister, aussi inutiles à son supplice.

- Livrez nous deux millions d'euros sur la plage sous votre gîte, déposez le sac sous la douche et nous ferons en sorte qu'il voit un médecin. Sinon, il mourra. Dit la voix robotique que Nicolas ne pouvait pas entendre.

Il était proche de l'inconscience, l'homme avait cessé de le frapper, Nico se préparait à la venue de la femme avant de se laisser aller complètement aux ténèbres. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il voulait mourir. Il sentit à peine la femme l'embrasser. Par contre le contact avec le sol lui arracha un cri de douleur. Cette douleur tellement intense lui fit perdre conscience.

**L'intitulé du prochain chapitre : une solution ?**

**Réponse dans quelques jours**


	5. Une solution ?

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous accrocherez à cette histoire, bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 5 : une solution ?**_

- Il faut aller à la banque ! Dit Carole en amorçant un mouvement pour prendre son manteau.

- Ca sert à rien Caro, répondit Dan, calmement

- On ne va pas le laisser mourir ! S'énerva la jeune femme

- Non, mais la banque n'ouvre que dans deux heures, ça ne sert à rien d'aller faire le pied de grue devant.

Le self contrôle du plus âgé du groupe faisait froid dans le dos à la plus jeune.

Antoine s'occupa de la prendre à part pendant qu'Aline et Dan allaient discuter à voix basses des chances de survie de leur ami, tous deux commençaient à perdre espoir et se demander si lui permettre de voir un médecin serait vraiment lui rendre service. Si c'était pour qu'il soit à nouveau torturé… Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait dire que ce serait peut être mieux pour Nicolas de ne pas permettre à ses geôliers de prolonger ses supplices, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le penser.

Mathias parti à la recherche de Sacha, il savait que le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Nico seul et se sentait responsable de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il le trouva entrain de faire les cent pas dans une des chambres avec une carte de visite à la main.

- Ca va ? demanda le plus âgé, surpris de le trouver comme ça.

- Vous aussi vous allez souffrir. On se reverra quand vous aurez épuisé toutes les possibilités et que serez à bout. Quand votre cerveau acceptera que peut être, la magie existe. Répondit Sacha, comme s'il n'était pas lui-même. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant de disparaître. Ajouta le jeune homme, il continua, laissant à peine le temps à son ami de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Quand je me suis rappelé cette phrase, j'ai mis ma main dans ma poche et j'y ai trouvé cette carte, elle n'y était pas avant.

Il semblait nerveux, comme s'il avait trouvé une solution mais qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse vraiment fonctionner ou améliorer la situation. Il tendit la carte à Mathias. Sur celle-ci était écrit d'un côté Liana, de l'autre « Pour m'appeler dîtes mon nom trois fois à voix haute puis trois fois dans votre tête ». Le chanteur comprit pourquoi son ami avait l'aire si perturbé, cela était étrange, ça touchait au surnaturel et ça faisait peur. N'allaient-ils pas mettre leur ami dans des problèmes encore plus gros s'ils faisaient appel à la magie…

- Tu devrais essayer, dit finalement le plus âgé, la police ne peut rien pour lui et nous nous ne pouvons qu'essayer toutes les cartes que nous avons en main, essayons celle-ci. On ne se le pardonnera jamais si nous ne le faisons pas et qu'il ne s'en sort pas.

Sacha acquiesça, il savait qu'en effet il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner de ne pas avoir tout essayé pour sauver son ami, déjà qu'il s'en voulait… Il dit alors trois fois Liana à voix haute puis dans sa tête et ils attendirent.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez m'appeler, fit une voix dans leurs têtes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent surpris.

- Non, vous ne devenez pas fous, je suis bien en train de vous parler dans votre tête, c'est pour ne pas alerter les kidnappeurs. Vos amis ne m'entendent pas non plus. Il vous suffit de penser pour me répondre.

- Expliquez nous qui vous êtes, demanda Matt, Sacha fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son ami dans sa tête.

- Je suis une sorcière. J'ai parfois j'ai des visions de l'avenir quand j'entre en contact avec certaines personnes ou objets.

- Pouvez-vous le sauver ? demanda Sacha qui avait décidé de mettre tout rationalisme de côté.

- Oui, mais il faut que vous me donniez un objet qui lui appartient pour que je puisse le localiser. Ensuite j'irai le chercher et le ramènerai en lieu sûr. Je viendrai vous chercher par la suite.

- De toutes façons, si on veut votre aide, on n'a pas notre mot à dire, vu votre ton. Fit remarquer Mathias qui n'aimait pas le faite qu'elle ne veuille pas amener Nicolas dans un hôpital.

- Effectivement. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, le temps est compté pour votre ami.

Sacha partit chercher un pendentif que Nicolas avait toujours dans son portefeuille mais rarement à son cou, celui-ci lui venait de sa mère, il le gardait toujours proche de lui. Une fois revenu dans la chambre il eut la surprise de voir la femme de la gare se matérialiser à ses côtés, de prendre le bijou et de se dématérialiser presque immédiatement.

- N'en parlez pas à vos amis, ni entre vous, ne donnez aucun indice de changement d'attitude aux ravisseurs ou ils s'acharneront sur lui… dit la voix dans leurs têtes avant de couper la connexion. Ils réalisèrent très aisément qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls.

Sacha s'assit à même le sol et son ami vint se mettre à ses côtés. Le jeune homme commença à raconter un souvenir qu'il avait de moments passés avec Nico, un émouvant moment de souvenir s'installa entre eux.

Liana était la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy, recueillie par le couple le plus médiatique de la communauté sorcière à ses cinq ans, elle avait fuit le monde dès qu'elle fut majeur. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'être traquée par les journalistes dès qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, ses parents l'avaient compris et venaient la voir de temps en temps dans sa retraite française. Parfaite légilimens, voyante à l'occasion, elle aimait aider les moldus en détresse.

Elle prit le pendentif dans sa main avec le fil d'un pendule. Elle marmonna une formule peu compréhensible, sa baguette magique dans son autre main et le petit objet se mit à tourner au dessus de la carte qui était installée. Il commença par dessiner de larges cercles qui diminuèrent à fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que le pendule se pose sur un point de la carte, comme aimanté. Elle regarda l'endroit et s'y transplana. Habillée d'un pantalon en cuir noir, de chaussures silencieuses noires, d'un t-shirt à manches longues noir, de gants noirs et d'une cape noire, elle pouvait se dissimuler dans les ombres. Armée d'un nunchaku, d'un long poignard et de sa baguette magique, elle s'apprêtait à en découdre si nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas peur de blesser voir de tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à elle, surtout si ceux-là étaient des criminels. Malgré eux, c'est une leçon qu'elle avait retenue de l'histoire de ses pères.

Elle arriva devant un bunker de la seconde guerre mondiale. Cachée par la végétation elle attendit quelques instants et sûre qu'il n'y avait nulle âme en vue entra discrètement dans le bâtiment. Toujours personne en vue, elle traversa une grande cours avec une trappe au sol. Elle l'ouvrit et descendit une échelle. En bas, il y avait un couloir avec plusieurs portes, elle allait devoir toutes les vérifier. Les deux premières étaient vides. Dans la troisième, il y avait les trois ravisseurs qui regardaient des écrans de surveillance du gîte et d'autres lieux.

La sorcière passa devant cette pièce sans se faire remarquer et continua sa route, il fallu qu'elle essaye 5 portes de plus avant de trouver le guitariste. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et commença à gémir.

- Non, laissez moi, pitié, pas encore…

Elle s'approcha de lui en faisant presque aucun bruit. Il s'était réveillé mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, ne pouvant pas se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ses tortionnaires qui entraient. Il y avait des tâches de sang partout autour de lui. Il était plus pâle qu'un mort avec de gros hématomes violets voir marrons sur presque tout son corps dénudé. Etonnamment, il n'y avait rien sur son visage. Elle retira sa cape, prit une grande aiguille dans la poche intérieur et posa le vêtement sur le jeune homme qui se mit à trembler violemment et à sangloter.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, chuchota-t-elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Son cerveau avait mit comme une brume sur la réalité comme une auto-protection. Il s'attendait à recevoir un seau d'eau d'une minute à l'autre puis des coups. Rien d'autre ne semblait pouvoir arriver. Elle sortit rapidement de la tête de Nico, elle y retournerait plus tard quand il serait à l'abri. Elle se servit de la grande aiguille pour ouvrir les menottes. Dès qu'elle les eut jetées plus loin, elle posa ses mains sur le jeune homme et transplana avec lui.

Elle arriva dans une chambre, chez elle, directement sur le lit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le soulever sans lui faire souffrir le martyr et avait donc préféré un atterrissage un peu plus acrobatique. Tous deux furent un peu secouez mais aucun signe d'augmentation de la douleur ne franchit les lèvres du jeune homme.

Elle attrapa une petite fiole qu'elle avait préparée en attendant que Sacha l'appelle et lui posa le goulot sur les lèvres afin de lui faire boire la potion. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.**


	6. sauvé

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous accrocherez à cette histoire, bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 6 : Sauvé**_

- J'ai votre ami. Rendez-vous dans le salon avec tous vos amis et toutes vos affaires, informa la voix de Liana dans les têtes de Sacha et Mathias.

Tous deux sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à cette intrusion, une heure allait bientôt s'être déroulée depuis le dernier appel des kidnappeurs et ils s'attendaient à entendre la radio s'allumer.

Ils descendirent sans faire de commentaires et dirent à leurs amis d'attraper leurs affaires, qu'ils leur expliqueraient plus tard.

Des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans la cheminée pendant trois secondes puis disparurent, laissant dans le foyer une grosse peluche en forme de chien.

- Tenez tous vos affaires d'une main et la peluche de l'autre, retentit la voix de Liana dans toutes les têtes, ceux qui n'étaient pas prévenus sursautèrent violemment.

- Tout va bien, faîtes ce qu'elle dit, essaya de les rassurer Mathias mais les autres ne semblaient vraiment pas convaincus.

- Dix, neuf, huit… fit la voix. Tous se décidèrent à suivre les instructions. Ne lâchez pas tant que je ne vous l'aie pas dit. Trois, deux, un.

Ils se sentirent accrochés par le nombril et comme emmenés dans un tourbillon. La sensation était très désagréable et soudain la voix leur dit de lâcher. Ils tombèrent dans l'herbe.

La jeune femme de la gare, toujours habillée tout en noir, n'ayant retiré que sa cape et ses gants était devant eux, silencieuse. Elle les guida dans sa maison qui était perdue dans les Pyrénées-Atlantiques, sans aucun voisin à part les sommets aux neiges éternelles. Elle vivait dans une immense maison en bois, style chalet. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait un immense salon cuisine avec deux cheminées dont une avec un chaudron sur le foyer. Sur les tables il y avait de nombreux flacons avec des herbes et des choses étranges à l'intérieur. Elle ne s'arrêta pas au premier étage et les mena directement au second.

- Installez-vous dans cet étage, restez-y pour l'instant s'il vous plait, il faut que je sois au calme pour faire les soins urgents à votre ami. Sacha et Mathias peuvent commencer à vous expliquer.

La voix de Lyana était sans appel et trop secoués par les derniers évènements, personne ne contesta. Leurs cerveaux enregistrèrent par contre que Nico n'était pas loin d'eux.

La sorcière alla chercher de nombreuses fioles et petits pots dans le salon qu'elle remonta avec elle au premier étage. Nico ne l'entendit pas quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, toujours plongé dans un sommeil artificiel par la potion qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt. Elle déposa son barda sur la table de nuit et alla s'assoir à côté du jeune homme. Délicatement elle lança un sort de légimencie sur son patient et alla explorer sa mémoire. En accéléré, elle lui fit revivre tout ce qu'il avait subi. Lui ne vit là qu'un cauchemar de plus, puisqu'ils venaient toujours le hanter à un moment. En une demi-heure elle avait tous les renseignements qu'elle voulait et sortit de son esprit. Elle alla chercher son ordinateur et prépara une play-liste. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle la lança, c'était toutes les chansons que Nico avait entendu ou chanté durant sa captivité. Elle voulait l'aider à se remettre autant psychologiquement que physiquement et il fallait à tout prit dés-associer ces morceaux des terribles évènements qu'il venait de vivre. Dès les premières notes, le jeune homme commença à s'agiter… ça allait être très difficile pour lui d'en revenir.

Elle retira la cape sans prêter attention à la nudité du guitariste et passa ses mains au dessus du corps mutilé en marmonnant des formules, elle se créait ainsi une carte mentale des différentes lésions et se faisait une liste des différents traitements à appliquer.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle étala des onguents sur les bleus, les coupures et les os cassés, ne voulant pour l'instant pas soigner le dos du jeune homme, pour ne pas le faire souffrir en le retournant ou en le faisant léviter. Dans quelques heures les crèmes auront déjà remis les os en place et commencé à les ressouder, ce serait alors plus simple de le manipuler. Elle allait aussi attendre son réveil pour lui faire boire quoique ce soit, les potions de soins ayant mauvais goût, elle ne voulait pas qu'il les vomisse dans son sommeil.

Elle rabattit les draps sur lui et sortie de la chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Ses autres invités s'étaient tous réunis dans une chambre, la conversation semblait tendue. Elle avait passé environ une heure à donner des soins au blessé, Sacha et Mathias avaient expliqués ce qu'ils savaient, ce qu'il c'était passé après le dernier appel des tortionnaires. Leurs compagnons s'interrogeaient sur la confiance qu'ils pouvaient accorder à une sorcière et en débattaient. Reprochant aussi aux deux jeunes hommes de ne pas les avoir prévenus de la mission de sauvetage qu'elle avait accomplie.

- Arrêtez donc de vous acharner sur eux, dit Liana en rigolant, en entrant dans la chambre. Ils n'ont fait que suivre ce que je leur disais. Tous la fixaient avec inquiétude. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, si vous avez des questions c'est le moment de me les poser.

- C'était vous dans nos têtes tout à l'heure ? Demanda Carole timidement.

- Oui, répondit la sorcière dans leurs têtes.

- Vous pouvez lire dans nos esprits ? Continua Aline, qui n'était pas très rassurée à cette idée.

Oui, mais je ne le ferais sur vous, les seules choses que j'ai su en y entrant pour vous parler sont vos prénoms. Je suis par contre entrée dans la mémoire de Nicolas pour savoir ce qu'il avait subit et pouvoir le soigner.

- Il va bien ? Demanda Sacha impulsivement, faisant rire Liana.

- Bien, non. Mais ça devrait aller en s'arrangeant maintenant.

- On peut aller le voir, demanda Mathias.

- Non, il dort pour l'instant, laissez le récupérer un peu tant que c'est possible pour lui.

- Pourquoi tant que c'est possible pour lui ? Nota Dan qui n'aimait décidément pas la sorcière avec ses sous-entendus, son accent anglais et son rire qui ne semblait pas vraiment approprié à la situation.

- Il dort grâce à une potion qui empêche son cerveau de rêver et donc de lui renvoyer les images de ce qu'il vient de vivre mais je vais vite devoir arrêter de lui en donner. Expliqua-t-elle, puis elle ajouta en voyant la question se former sur les lèvres des jeunes gens. Il ne faut pas qu'il y développe une dépendance. Je vous promets que très bientôt vous pourrez le voir et être rassurés.

Il y eut un blanc, les jeunes artistes se sentaient mal à l'aise avec cette femme qui ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de la situation. Des cris étouffés vinrent du premier étage.

- Vous devriez rappeler l'inspecteur, je pense qu'il aura de bonnes nouvelles à vous apprendre et ensuite descendez au salon pour déjeuner, vous devez avoir faim.

Le manque d'empressement de la sorcière à aller au chevet de Nico agaça ses amis mais ils préférèrent faire ce qu'elle disait. Le coup de fil leur apprit que les trois suspects avaient été appréhendés par la police qui avait ainsi bouclé une autre affaire et que Nicolas ne serait pas obligé de porter plainte. La victime de l'affaire précédente étant morte, ils allaient prendre perpet.

La musique arrivait jusqu'au cerveau de Nico qui lança des signaux d'alerte, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas à analyser quoi et cette musique signifiait douleurs, il fallait donc se réveiller. Le jeune homme se mit donc à remuer dans son sommeil mais son corps endoloris n'apprécia pas, il laissa échapper des petits cris de douleur. Soudain il y eut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et le blondinet sursauta comme s'il venait de recevoir l'eau glacée mais il n'en était rien. Par contre son sursaut avait amplifié sa douleur, il avait laissé échapper un cri et gémissait maintenant. Il était complètement affolé par la douleur mais aussi par le manque de repères, il essayait de savoir où il était, s'il était en sécurité ou si c'était encore une ruse pour le détruire. Son regard tomba enfin sur la femme de la gare et il se mit à frissonner, habillée tout de noir, était il possible que ce soit celle qui la torturait dans cette sombre cave ? Elle avança et s'assit à ses côtés sans le toucher. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, le stress montait.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, dit-elle doucement. Je m'appelle Liana et je suis une sorcière, c'est pour ça que je savais ce qui allait t'arriver. Sacha m'a recontacté parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre pour te sortir de là-bas. Je suis allée te chercher dans la cave, tu es maintenant chez moi. Tes amis sont là aussi. J'ai commencé à te soigner, et je compte bien t'aider à récupérer complètement.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir amené à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-il toujours apeuré et en ayant du mal à parler.

- Parce que je vais aller beaucoup plus vite qu'eux à le faire et que dans quelques jours tu n'auras plus aucune séquelle physique.

- Pourquoi m'avoir mit cette musique ? Demanda-t-il encore, chaque note faisant remonter un coup à sa mémoire.

- Pour que tu puisses reprendre ta vie après sans détester tout le travail que tu as accomplis avant. T'en fais pas ça va aller.

Sa voix douce et rieuse finit de le calmer, il commença à respirer plus doucement. Et soudainement les barrières de son cerveau cédèrent, il fondit en pleurs et attira Liana de son bras valide contre lui pour une étreinte réconfortante. Toutes ses peurs, ses douleurs de ces dernières heures sortaient sous la forme de larmes. Le soulagement de savoir qu'il n'allait pas y rester s'exprimait aussi.

- Tu vas devoir boire quelques potions. Lui dit-elle doucement quand il se fut calmé.

Il hocha la tête, regarda les quatre potions que la sorcière lui présentait et demanda à quoi elles servaient avant de les avaler.

- Celle-ci va réparer les lésions internes, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant un liquide rouge. Celle-ci va aider tes os à se ressouder, le liquide était bleu cette fois. Celle-ci est un anti douleur, très efficace. La potion était transparente et la suivante presque noire. Et cette dernière à dormir sans faire de cauchemars, il faut que tu dormes plusieurs heures de suite pour que les produits que je t'ai appliqué et ces potions fassent vraiment effet. Au faite, ajouta-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne boive la première, ça a vraiment mauvais goût.

Nico bu les trois premières en grimaçant mais avec de la bonne volonté, il se sentit mieux presque instantanément. Il allait prendre la dernière mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, il n'en reste plus qu'un, je pense le publier dimanche.**


	7. Réapprendre à vivre

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas fini de publié _Qui veut épouser un Serpentard ? _mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne l'oublies pas. J'ai écris cette fic juste après les évènements de Charlie Hebdo, pour évacuer tout le stress et le mal être que cette tragédie m'a fait ressentir, contre la violence gratuite, contre l'atteinte à nos libertés...**

**Ce mal être a donc prit la forme d'une fic, très déconnectée de ce que je fais habituellement. Elle ne tourne pas autour des perso d'HP sur lesquels j'aime écrire habituellement, et le lien avec l'univers d'HP est assez faible. Nico un jeune musicien, se retrouve enlevé par des sadiques qui vont le torturer. La seule personne qui sera en mesure de l'aider est Liana, la fille adoptive d'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Il y a sept chapitres dans cette fic. Âmes sensibles abstenez-vous : tortures, violences physiques et psychologiques, viols sont au programme...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.  
><strong>

**Dernier chapitre !  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 7 : Réapprendre à vivre**_

- Veux-tu voir tes amis avant ? Tu vas t'endormir dans la minute après avoir bu celle-ci, ajouta Liana en riant.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que j'ai subi ? demanda le jeune homme honteux…

- Oui, pas tout mais ils entendaient les séances de torture, répondit la sorcière, soudainement très sérieuse et le visage sombre, son regard était flou, elle regardait rapidement dans l'esprit des jeunes gens pour pouvoir répondre à la question. Ils savent que tu t'es fait tabassé et violé, mais ils ignorent les détails ainsi que ce que t'a fait subir la jeune femme.

Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues du chanteur, mais des larmes de honte cette fois, les évènements défilaient dans son esprit aidé à ça par la musique. Assise à ses côtés, la jolie brune ne le touchait plus, ne voulant pas ajouter du stress à toute cette situation, elle essaya de le rassurer.

- C'est normal ce que tu ressens, mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je sais que tu as essayé de résister tout du long, de ne pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Tu devrais les voir, tu verras, ils ne te regarderont pas différemment.

Nico hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour refuser de voir ses amis, d'un geste rageur il essuya les larmes sur ses joues, il voulait encore essayer d'être fort, pour cacher sa honte.

Liana sortit de la chambre et le jeune homme sentit les souvenirs liés à la musique revenir en force dans son esprit, le stress du regard que ses amis allaient poser sur lui monter… Il tomba dans les souvenirs de la torture, son esprit lui renvoyant tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en entendant cette chanson là-bas. Il sursauta et se contracta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, s'attendant à recevoir un saut d'eau froide et s'envoyant à travers tout le corps des salves de douleur. Il se décontracta un peu en voyant que c'était la sorcière qui revenait. Elle vit la douleur sur le visage du guitariste et se retourna pour demander à ses amis d'attendre quelques instants. Puis la sorcière s'avança vers son patient.

- T'as mal ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse

- Oui, j'ai sursauté quand t'as ouvert la porte…

Elle comprit et se mit à rire, ce n'était pas un souci avec les potions ou une complication, c'était juste qu'il s'était mit dans une mauvaise position.

- Va falloir attendre encore un peu blondinet pour faire des pirouettes, dit-elle, toujours en riant.

Elle avait réussit à lui donné une esquisse de sourire, il ne savait pas comment prendre cette fille qui riait de sa douleur mais, c'était agréable qu'elle ne lui parle pas que comme à une victime. Elle dit alors aux jeunes gens qui attendaient dehors d'entrer.

Sacha était stressé, ses amis l'avaient laissé passé devant eux sachant qu'il avait besoin de faire sortir la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Son estomac s'était serré quand Liana leur avait demandé d'attendre encore un peu, se demandant s'il y avait un souci. Mais le stress n'était pas redescendu quand il avait pu entrer, suivi des autres. Et puis, en voyant Nico bien éveillé et bien vivant, il sentit tout le stress, toutes les peurs, toute la culpabilité se transformer en larmes. Alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, la sorcière l'arrêta de son bras juste avant qu'il ne soit sur le lit. L'incompréhension pu alors se lire dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Je pense que si tu lui saute dessus, tu vas l'entendre crier et tu vas t'en vouloir, dit-elle, avec toujours un rire dans la voix.

Sacha souffla et s'assit sur le lit, en larmes et posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Nico se mit alors à trembler violemment, les souvenirs de la femme lui revenant à l'esprit et lui provoquant des vagues de dégoût. Il retira furtivement sa main mais se sentit mal de voir de la douleur dans les yeux de son cadet à ce geste.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas toi… commença Nico mais il fut interrompu par Sacha.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, de t'avoir laissé seul alors que je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, je suis tellement, tellement désolé…

Le blessé n'eut pas la force de répondre, mais il posa sa main sur celle de Sacha, ne ressentant aucun dégout à cet instant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le plus jeune vit que son aîné ne lui en voulait pas, il se sentit soulagé. Puis le plus âgé leva les yeux sur les autres qui attendaient à l'entrée, une gène commençait à s'installer.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir vieux, intervint alors Mathias avec un sourire en s'approchant lui aussi du lit, suivit de tous les autres.

- Aller, dans quelques jours on pourra s'organiser un concours de pirouettes, blagua Antoine.

- Même cloué au lit c'est toujours moi le plus beau d'entre nous les gars, réussit à répondre Nico avec un petit sourire.

- Ca c'est sûr, lâcha Carole et tout le monde rit avec soulagement.

Il y eut encore quelques échanges de banalité sous l'œil attentif de la sorcière qui décida d'intervenir en voyant le visage de son patient qui s'assombrissait.

- Aller, tout le monde dehors ! Enfin sauf toi, ajouta-telle en riant et en désignant le blessé, provoquant des sourires chez tous les jeunes gens. Toi, t'as besoin de dormir et vous de manger.

- Et moi je ne mange pas ? Protesta Nico plus pour la forme que par réel appétit.

- Non, ça risquerait d'interagir avec les potions, tu mangeras à ton réveil ! Vous descendez, s'il vous plait ? Ajouta-t-elle pour les autres qui étaient toujours dans la chambre. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Une fois que tous furent sortis, elle expliqua au jeune homme qu'elle ne serait jamais très loin et que s'il y avait le moindre problème il fallait qu'il l'appelle. Elle lui fit boire la potion et attendit qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêves pour sortir, entrebâillant la porte.

Les jeunes gens avaient mis la table et s'étaient assis autour, un silence lourd régnait quand Liana les rejoignit.

- Hey, il ne va pas mourir ! Ca va aller ! Dit-elle avec son habituel sourire dans la voix mais ne comprenant pas leur réaction. Aller, dîtes-moi ce qui se passe, ne m'obligez pas à fouiller vos têtes.

- Il est brisé. Répondit froidement Dan.

- Oui, affirma la sorcière. Mais il va s'en remettre, ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'il est sortit de cet enfer, et il le vit toujours dans sa tête. Il est fort, il va s'en remettre croyez-moi. Mais laissez lui le temps et surtout ne le traitez pas comme une victime, il a besoin de ses amis pas de votre pitié.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, que Liana coupa rapidement en changeant de sujet.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des jeux que vous faisiez ensemble qui pourraient lui plaire, on va essayer de le faire renouer avec sa vie ?

Plusieurs idées fusèrent, et le repas se déroula finalement dans la bonne humeur. L'après-midi s'organisa entre préparation de jeux et siestes. Vers 20h des gémissements plaintifs s'élevèrent de la chambre de Nico.

Il avait mal, il entendait ses chansons, son geôlier ne devait pas être loin, il voulait se lever, se mettre sur ses jambes pour lui faire face mais il n'y arrivait pas, le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir. Il devait se réveillé avant de recevoir le sceau d'eau, la porte s'ouvrait, il l'entendait, il devait se réveiller. Mais au lieu de recevoir de l'eau, il entendit une voix très lointaine.

- Chut, ça va aller, réveilles-toi, Nico, réveilles-toi, tu es en sécurité, c'est finit.

Finalement, il se sentit apaisé par cette voix et ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva en face de lui les yeux bleus de celle qui l'avait sauvé.

- Ecoutes-moi, je vais retirer la couette, il faut que je vois comment tout ça évolue.

Il hocha la tête mais prit une jolie couleur rouge quand il réalisa qu'il était nu. Liana n'en tint pas compte, elle mettait à jour la carte mentale qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, baguette à la main, marmonnant ses formules.

- Alors, dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Tes os commencent à se ressouder mais pour l'instant il faut que tu reste immobile. Mais il va falloir que je m'occupe des blessures dans ton dos, elles commencent à s'infecter. Pour ça, je vais te faire léviter et me mettre sous toi, reste immobile et surtout le plus détendu possible. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Le guitariste n'était pas du tout sûr que ça aille mais comme il ne pouvait pas s'assoir à cause de sa hanche, il hocha la tête. La sorcière murmura une formule en agitant sa baguette et il se sentit flotter, jusque là ce n'était pas douloureux. Par contre, il commença à se sentir très mal quand elle passa sous lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir. Il se mit à frissonner et à trembler quand il sentit une main le toucher, les souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui, et il laissa échapper un « non » douloureux.

- Ca va aller Nico, c'est moi, je suis là pour te soigner, pas pour te faire du mal. Parles-moi de toi. T'as des frères et sœurs ?

Elle avait cessé tout mouvement se concentrant sur le sort de lévitation mis en péril par les tremblements. A fur et à mesure que le jeune racontait son enfance, les souvenirs s'éloignaient et ses tremblements diminuaient jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle reprit alors ses soins le plus délicatement possible. Passant des onguents sur les plaies qui commençaient à se refermer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrices, des pommades sur celles encore ouvertes qui menaçaient de s'infecter. Pendant ce temps là le jeune homme racontait sa famille se concentrant sur des souvenirs heureux. Et enfin, elle revint dans son champ de vision, posant son regard sur lui et sur sa nudité, lui faisant remonter le rouge aux joues.

- On en profite pour te passer un boxer ? Proposa-t-elle en riant du malaise palpable du jeune homme.

- Oui, soupira-t-il à la fois de soulagement et de gène en comprenant que c'est elle qui allait devoir le faire

Elle sourit et l'habilla d'un de ses boxers qu'elle avait prit de son sac, le touchant au minimum. Puis elle le reposa avec délicatesse sur le lit.

- Alors, je te propose de manger avec tes amis et on voulait faire un blind-test ce soir avant que tu ne replonge dans les bras de Morphée.

- J'ai le choix ? demanda-t-il sans grande conviction, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'amuser avec ses amis.

- Hum, en faite non.

Tous deux sourirent. Le jeune homme se sentait bien avec elle, en sécurité. La soirée se passait bien. Le blind-test tournait autour de la culture commune des jeunes gens et n'excluaient pas les chansons que Nico avait entendu durant sa capture. Malgré quelques instants où il fut sombre, refusant de répondre, il passa une bonne soirée. Après avoir bu sa série de potions, il se rendormit pour une nuit réparatrice, sans rêves.

Une semaine se passa avant que Liana ne lui donne l'autorisation de se lever. Lui dormait, recevait ses soins, faisait des jeux avec ses amis et apprenait à découvrir la sorcière, s'attachant à elle. Ses amis profitaient de ses moments de sommeil pour partir se promener dans les montagnes autour, appréciant le cadre magnifique.

Au bout d'une semaine, il eut donc l'autorisation de marcher, en s'appuyant sur une canne, mais il pouvait le faire seul, la joie put se lire sur son visage. Si les blessures physiques n'avaient eu besoin que de quelques jours pour guérir, ce n'était pas le cas des blessures psychologiques. Liana avait arrêté de lui donner des potions de sommeil sans rêve, ses nuits étaient donc ponctuées de cauchemars desquels la jeune femme le sortait en le secouant, alerté par ses cris. Souvent il avait un moment de panique en sentant quelqu'un le toucher puis, la reconnaissant, s'effondrait en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle le serrait fort, le câlinait et lui chuchotait des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Elle ne le ménageait pas non plus, continuant de fermer la porte pour qu'il s'habitue à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sans pour autant qu'il en souffre et continuait de faire passer la musique de ses tourments en boucle. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait de bons souvenirs à mettre sur ces musiques, à s'imposer aux mauvais.

Elle alla jusqu'à le faire chanter toutes ces chansons, plusieurs soirs de suite. Les premiers soirs, ses amis chantaient avec lui, lui donnant leur énergie, lui montrant leur soutient et attendant patiemment qu'il se reprenne quand les mauvais souvenirs étaient trop forts, comme ceux de son viol. Au bout de quelques soirs, voyant qu'il arrivait plus aisément à chanter, elle lui demanda de chanter seul. Encore une fois, il lui fallut plusieurs fois pour y parvenir, sa voix se brisant sur la chanson de son viol et sur les deux qu'il avait dû chanter là-bas. Mais au bout d'une semaine de chants intensifs, il recommença à prendre du plaisir à les chanter.

Liana avait recueilli les chanteurs depuis un mois quand elle estima qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux. Ne leur laissant pas vraiment le choix, comme à son habitude, elle leur dit qu'un porte au loin les attendait devant chez elle, qu'ils avaient une heure pour rassembler leurs affaires.

Tous avaient dit au revoir à la jeune femme et étaient sortis, tous sauf Nico qui ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon où il avait reprit goût à la vie. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui.

- Te reverrai-je ? demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix

- Prends du temps pour toi, reconquis ta vie là-bas et si vraiment tu veux me revoir, Sacha te dira comment faire.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il ne put résister, il l'embrassa. Tous deux apprécièrent ce baiser et quand ils le rompirent la voix de la sorcière contenait elle aussi beaucoup d'émotions.

- Prends-soin de toi blondinet, laisse passer un peu de temps et si tu le veux toujours, demande à Sacha. Aller files.

C'est un nœud dans la gorge qu'il s'éloigna pour aller attraper la grosse peluche qui devait les ramener à Paris. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser sa main dessus que tous furent emportés par le nombril.

**Et voilà, c'est fini !**

**Des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**Lyla0ï**


End file.
